Outside Of An Onscreen Character
by One3picEgo
Summary: This stories going to be based off of rumored scenarios that 'supposedly' took place with the WWE / WWF superstars out it in the real world. It'll contain different chapters that are strictly based off supers actions outside of their on screen character. Mainly on their relationships. Different relationships will incude: Debra and Austin. Triple H, Stephanie and China and many more


**This story will be a mixture of different rumored scenarios, from the Triple H, Stephanie, Chyna love triangle.. To the Stone Cold Steve Austin and Debra drama.. The John Cena and Mickie James drama.. and even the Edge, Matt and Lita love triangle. And I just want to let you all know that each chapter will be based off of things that were said to have happened. None of it is 100% true it's again just based off of rumors.  
**

* * *

Hunter fell to the side of Stephanie, almost out of breath. He was amazed at the stamina on this woman, she'd always leave him exhausted. He rested his arm across her stomach as he felt the sweat that dripped down his body, and his heart racing. He was definitely falling for this woman. She was something special, dangerous, devious and his bosses daughter. Even though it could mean a lot of trouble for him if Vince ever found out, it didn't mean much, because he'd always loved dancing with danger.

Stephanie turned on her side and smiled over at him, just loving everything about this man. Yet it still surprised her that they'd ever even hooked up, because he wasn't really her type. But everything about him just made her crazy. All but the fact that he was still seeing Chyna. The thought alone ruined this beautiful moment, and she sat up against the head board, pulling the covers up over her chest and let out a deep sigh.

Hunter sat up on an elbow looking up at her, ''Something wrong?''

''Hunter, when are you going to leave Chyna?''

He let out a deep sigh as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, ''Soon.''

''When is Soon?'' She retorted, ''I mean, you've been saying that for about three months now. And I'm the billion dollar princess, so technically I shouldn't have to wait on anything!''

He sighed again, knowing this conversation was only going to go downhill from here. ''Soon is, soon.'' He watched as she rolled her eyes at that, ''What do you expect Steph? I was never good with breaking up with people. Just give me some time to think of what to say, and I'll eventually do it.''

''Eventually?'' Stephanie repeated in an aggravated tone, ''Hunter, if you don't leave her by next Monday night on Raw, then I'm giving up on this. I'm the billion dollar princess, I don't have to settle for some cheap fling!''

''Must you always point that out? I know your rich, your dads the one that signs my paychecks!'' Hunter argued, as he turned over and threw aside the covers sitting up at the edge of the bed. ''But with all that money your family has, why not take some of it out and buy a heart?''

''Are you calling me heartless?'' Stephanie asked through a laugh that was a mixture of sarcasm and surprise.

''Just saying that if you were in my shoes then I'm sure you'd have a hard time thinking of a way to let her down gently.''

''No, if I was in your shoes and I was dating the billion dollar princess then I definitely would've kicked Chyna to the curb by now!'' Stephanie argued, ''Because, then you'd know when you have something that's worthless, and when you have something that priceless.''

''You still don't get it.'' Hunter barked, as he shook his head at how stubborn Stephanie could be at times.

''What's there to get? I mean, comparing Chyna to me would be like comparing a shopping cart to a convertible. Sure they both have wheels, but at the end of the day which would you rather ride around in?'' Stephanie waited for Hunter to comment, but he sat there in total silence, ''Fine since it's such a hard decision for you, I'll ease it up a bit for ya. Either break up with her, or I'll fire her.''

Hunter hadn't known Stephanie could be so harsh, but he knew he couldn't breakup with Chyna and then have to travel around with her. It would make things to awkward, especially if he and Stephanie became an official couple. He thought for a second about what Stephanie had just said, and couldn't do no more than agree. ''Okay, well then fire her.''

''Okay, I'll do it first thing in the morning.'' She smiled, as she laid back down on the bed.

''Alright.'' He said as he stood up off the bed, facing the wall for a second trying to calm down before turning to look over at Stephanie. ''I think I'm going to go outside for a smoke.''

''Hm… Okay, but make sure you shut the front door behind you so no smoke blows in the house.'' Stephanie replied, as she slid back down on the bed resting her head on her pillow.

''Sure thing.'' He grinned as he picked up his almost empty pack of cigarettes off the dresser, and then headed for the door. After he'd finally gotten out on the balcony, he looked down from this five story house, resting his hands on the rails as he looked below. Thoughts of Chyna getting released kept playing over in his head causing him to tighten his grip on the rails, knowing she'd done nothing wrong to deserve to be terminated. He felt the chill of a breeze that swept by, then realized he was standing outside completely necked. He looked down at his watch, which read 11:12pm, and sighed. Stephanie had written it out for him to have tonight off, so they could spend some time together. And he knew Chyna would be calling him any minute now to tell him about her night. He honestly didn't know if he could talk to Chyna without showing any signs of guilt and sighed, withdrawing a cigarette from the pack he held down in his right hand, then placing it to his lips, ''Ahhh, shit'' he muttered when he felt his bare bottom, and remembered he'd left his lighter in his pants. After he'd returned back to Stephanie's bedroom, he saw her resting on her side with her eyes closed, ''Safe to consider her asleep'' he mumbled to himself, as he made his way over to the side of the bed and picked up his pants off the floor. As he slid them on he could feel the vibration in his pants pocket from his cellular phone. He slid his hand in his pocket and clicked the off bottom to send it to voicemail, to quiet it before it woke up Stephanie. He watched as Stephanie turned over opposite of him, and mumbled something about one day owning the company. He then quickly grabbed his shirt and shoes and left the room. After he'd gotten out into the hallway, he'd checked his phone to see a text from Chyna, which read : ''Lita ripped my top off, and the crowd went crazy.'' He smiled at that, he'd always known Chyna had a nice body. He then peaked back into Stephanie's room, to see her still sound asleep in her bed. He leaned in to close her door, careful not to make a nose when it shut before heading down the hall towards the front door. After he'd gotten into his car, and driven out of Stephanie's driveway he took out his cellphone and phoned Chyna. After the third ring, she answered. ''Sounds like an interesting night.'' He said, trying to pretend to be happy. ''Was it written out for Lita to do that?''

''No, Lita was kind've out of it, and making a lot of clumsy mistakes.'' Chyna replied, as she took a seat down on a nearby bench ''She wasn't really in any condition to compete tonight.''

''Oh, did she hurt herself?'' He asked, pretending to be concerned, but too much on his mind right now for him to actually care.

''No, it's just something happened to Jeff and he's laying up in a hospital and with her being really worried about him she wasn't really focusing on the match.''

''Sorry to hear, any word on what happened to him?''

''Not sure at the moment, we had just found out that he wouldn't be performing right before the match started.''

''So, what about Matt? Did he perform tonight?''

''No, he left as soon as we all heard the news. The Dudley Boyz ended up filling their spot tonight.''

''Well, are you okay babe?'' He asked worriedly.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Chyna sighed, as she stared down at her nail. ''I'm sure Jeff will be okay, he's always been a fighter.''

''Yeah, me too. So besides that, anything interesting happen?''

Chyna thought for a second before replying, ''Hm.. Not really. The whole day kind've sucked after you left home earlier this morning, because I ended up spending the day missing you.''

''I missed you too.'' He replied, in a sorrowful voice. ''I mean, you've been on my mind allday.'' He quickly added, realizing he was showing guilt in his voice.

''Such a corny song!'' She laughed, as she stood up off the bench, and walked over to her locker. ''Well anyways, I'll see you when I get home. I have to start packing up or I'll never leave this place.''

''Okay babe.'' He replied, ''I'll see you when you get home.''

''Okay, I love you.''

''I know.'' He replied, as he hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh, pulling over to the side of the road and resting his forehead against the wheel holding a tight grip onto it as he let Chyna's words sink in. He'd always known Chyna loved him, because she'd always gone out of her way to prove it to him. He just wished he'd still felt the same way about her as he used to.

Chyna starred down at the phone for a good minute, before getting up and continuing to unpack her things. As she started back Stacey Carter (aka The Kat) and Debra walked in.

''And you're sure you're okay?'' Miss Kitty asked Debra, as she entered into the woman's locker room.

''Yes, Yes.. I'm fine. Just had an accident is all.'' Debra replied, entering the room trying to cover up a bright purple bruise with her bangs.

''Explain to me again how you tripped and hit your head on the edge of a table?'' The Kat asked, in an unbelieving tone.

''Like I said, It was just an accident. They happen, with a little makeup it'll look good as new.'' Debra snapped, finally noticing Chyna was in the room and now really wanting the subject dropped.

''But-''

''It was an accident, just let it go!'' Debra fussed in an annoyed tone, pushing passed Miss Kitty, and walking over to her locker waving over to Chyna as she made her way over.

Miss Kitty rolled her eyes as her, and folded her arms over her chest leaning back against the door waiting impatiently for Debra to finish up.

Chyna waved back to Debra , and then continued back with unpacking her locker.

''Shit!'' Debra yelled out, as all her makeup and stuff fell out of her purse.

It startled Chyna a bit, because she'd never heard Debra cuss a day in her life. She'd always seemed far too proper. She walked over to help Debra pickup her things and could hear her mumbling a lot of things under her breath. Nothing she could hear clearly, but what she did hear didn't sound good, before they'd finish putting everything back in her purse and she heard her say ''Thank you.'' She nodded and quickly replied, ''Your welcome.''

''Wow, it's 11:44, I have to go meet Steve out at the limo.'' Debra said as she looked down at her cellphone that was hanging out of her side pocket, and climbed back up to her feet. ''I have to go, you ladies take care of yourself.'' Debra replied, after swinging her purse over her shoulder and heading towards the door while trying to zip it up.

''You too.'' Chyna replied, watching as Miss Kitty moved aside, and allowed Debra to leave. Chyna didn't understand why Debra seemed so on edge, she normally seemed so happy.

The Kat sighed before turning to Chyna, and walking over and taking a seat down on the bench.

''What's up with you?'' Chyna asked, as she walked over and shut Debra's locker.

''Terri told me something the other night.'' She replied, as she rested her hands down at her side and looked downward at the ground letting a lot of things run through her mind.

''Oh,'' Chyna replied, looking over at The Kat raising a brow, noticing she seemed to be digging her nails into the bench. ''What did she tell you?''

Miss Kitty took a second to calm down before looking over at Chyna and replying, ''She told me Steve's been be beating on Debra.''

Chyna's eyes grew big at that, ''Say what?'' Chyna replied, shocked with that news, ''I mean, wow.'' Was all she could say.

''I know.'' Miss Kitty sighed.

''Well did Debra tell her that?'' Chyna asked, as she walked over and took a seat across from her.

''That's the thing. She didn't exactly tell her.'' Miss Kitty replied.

''Then how does she know that?'' Chyna asked, practically yelling.

''Sometime last month, when we were all in Washington. She heard them arguing, and heard something that sounded like a vase shatter, and she could hear Debra yelling at Steve to release her.''

Chyna quickly stood up from her chair, ''Did Terri call the police or anything?'' She asked, furious at the thought that any man could ever lay a hand on a woman.

Miss Kitty shrugged, ''I don't know honestly. I don't even think Debra knows she knows that.''

''Wow, do you think we should maybe talk to Debra about it?''

''No!'' Miss Kitty quickly replied, ''I mean, regardless if we do try and talk to her. Debra's in love with him, so there's a low chance that she'd listen to us anyways!''

''It's still worth a try.''

''I say you can try it if you want, but I'm telling you it's a low chance that it'll do anything.'' Miss Kitty replied, as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on. ''And plus Debra will probably deny it anyways, even if we did bring it up to her.''

Chyna knew Miss Kitty was probably right; Debra seemed far to lady like to ever admit to anything that could damage her reputation. So she finally agreed not to bring it up around Debra but once she'd gotten home, she'd decided to see what Hunter thought of it.

''Finally home eh?'' Hunter said, as he sat the book he was reading down on the night stand and looked over at her.

''Yeah...'' She replied, through a tired sigh. ''So glad to be home.'' She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, and kicked off her shoes.

''Same here.'' He smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her on the side of her neck. ''Now that your home, want to cuddle up and watch a movie?''

''I would but, I'd rather just lay down and think right now, if you don't mind.'' She replied, as she slipped under the covers and laid down staring up at the ceiling.

''I understand. Care to share?'' He asked, as he scooted down under the covers and rested his arm across her stomach, running his fingers up and down her side.

She let out a soft moan at his touch, as she rested her arms over his. ''Well, it's just been a night of surprises.'' She replied, not wanting to be one to spread gossip especially if she wasn't 100% sure that it was true.

''I see,'' He replied, as he stared over at her. ''Surprises are normally good right?''

''Yeah, normally.'' Chyna replied, as she turned over on her side and looked over at him. ''But honestly, tomorrow I can really do without em.''

''Yeah, me too.'' He sighed, as he clapped his hands and turned out the lights.

**The Next Morning**

Hunter had woken up extra early, and cooked breakfast, that Chyna could smell all the way down the hall. She smiled as she crawled out of bed, and headed down stairs towards the kitchen. She could already tell what he was cooking before she entered into the room, 'Mmmm, Pancakes, Sausage, and Bacon. My favorite.'' She thought to herself, as she walked in to see Hunter flipping a pancake.

''Good morning sunshine.'' He said with a smile spread across his face, as he dropped the spatula and walked over to the table pulling a seat out for her.

''Good morning dear.'' Chyna replied, as she took a seat down, and turned in her chair to watch him cook. ''What's the occasion?''

''Oh, nothing special just thought I'd fix you your favorite meal.'' He replied, as he turned the pancake eye off and placed the pancake on the other stack that sat on the counter next to the stove. At this point the guilt was really starting to get to him, so bad that he'd hardly gotten any sleep.

''I'm still a bit suspicious.'' She replied, as she watched him hurry over to the fridge and take out the orange juice.

''Oh, why's that?'' He asked, as he set the orange juice jug down on the counter, and walked over to a nearby cabinet and took out two glasses.

''Two reasons.'' She replied, holding up two fingers. ''One, you never get up before 8 without acting a little cranky. And two, you hate cooking.''

''Well, just thought a little surprise for you might be nice every once in a while.'' He replied, as he began pouring the orange juice.

''You know when guys are usually willingly to do something freely, that they hate doing it's normally a sign of guilt.'' Chyna pointed out, as she watched him finish pouring the second glass.

''Oh, really?'' He replied, trying to keep from showing any signs of guilt.

''Really.'' Chyna replied dryly.

''So, are you saying this because you don't want to eat my cooking, or are you trying to make me feel guilty for something?'' Hunter replied, as he sat the jug down, and turned towards her furrowing a brow.

''Hm... You tell me.'' Chyna shrugged, as she turned away from him and picked up her orange juice taking a sip from it.

He rubbed his jaw, as he stared down at her. It almost seemed as if she already knew what was going to happen. But weird thing is she didn't seem much bothered by it. He took a couple more seconds to ask himself if she knew or not, before realizing that he had been sweating. He quickly grabbed a dry off towel that hung on the stove handle and wiped his face, jumping when he heard her speak.

''Your eggs are burning.'' She said aloud, not bothering to turn and look at him.

''Oh, yeah.'' He replied quickly, making his way over, and turning them off, moving the pan to another eye. ''Thanks, never was a pro on cooking eggs.''

''Anytime.'' She replied, as she stared down at her half empty glass.

''How many pancakes you want babe?'' He asked, as he pulled a plate out from the dishwasher.

''Hm.. Just one.'' She replied, as she sat her glass down, and continued to look out the slide glass door, at the pool.

''You sure? I got at least five with your name on.'' He replied; as he began add bacon and sausage to her plate.

''Pretty.'' She replied.

''Eh, well okay.'' He said, as he brought her plate over to her, and sat it down in front of her, along with the syrup.

She waited till he finished fixing his plate and sat down across from her till she touched her food. She kind've just poked at it, and rolled the sausage back and forth.

''Something wrong?'' He asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

She looked up at him, and sat her fork down. ''Why don't you tell me.'' She said, as she looked up from the pancakes and frown to him.

''Nothings, wrong honestly.'' He replied, before taking a sip of his orange juice.

''Mhm.'' She said as she picked her fork back up, and began poking at her food again.

He wiped his mouth and raised a brow at her, ''You okay?'' He asked, as he placed his fork down, and rested his elbows on the table; closing his hands together and he rested his chin on them letting her know she had his full attention.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' She replied, sounding rather annoyed with him.

''When you say it like that, it makes it so believable.'' He replied sarcastically rolling his eyes, as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. ''You should really learn to appreciate me more.''

''Hunter, this has nothing to do with me appreciating you!'' Chyna argued, ''Hunter I know you like the back of my hand, and every time you cook dinner or decide to buy me gifts or cleanup the house or anything that would benefit our relationship it's because you're feeling guilty about something!''

''What exactly would I have to feel guilty for?'' He argued, as he sat up in his chair, and glared over at her.

''Again, you tell me.'' Chyna retorted. ''But it's a pattern with you, last time it was when I found out you were doing steroids, and the time before that it was when you had hooked-up with a fan! It gets worse and worse every time! So you-''

''I didn't do anything this time I swear!'' He argued, ''I just felt like I should do something special for you that's all.''

''Well if you want to do something special for me, then tell me what I'm about to find out, before I find out from someone else.'' Chyna replied, threw an annoyed growl.

Hunter let out an angry growl, as he pushed his plate aside, letting it smash against the wall making Chyna flinch at the sound of the crash. ''Fuck, your always thinking the worst of me!'' He yelled out, as he stormed away from the table.

She watched him, and could only think of Debra, wondering was this how it started with her and Steve. She listened on as he stormed up the stairs stomping his feet soon afterwards hearing the bathroom door slam. She knew he had done something wrong, but couldn't figure out what he'd done just yet. She then looked over at the smashed plate, and the scattered pancakes and bacon that had landed all over the table. Watching as the syrup spread. She knew it must've been serious, because even when she'd found out he'd hooked up with a fan, he didn't try to turn the tables on her. She continued to sit at the table, watching as the syrup ran down the wall, until she heard her cellphone go off. She stood up from the table, and as she headed out of the kitchen, she heard Hunter leave the bathroom quickly running to their room. As she climbed to the top stairs she began to listen to his conversation.

''Listen, just give me a couple of days.'' He pleaded. ''C'mon, I can't let you fire her, just give me a couple of days to break it off.''

Chyna, could feel her heart racing as she listened on to the conversation.

''Listen, don't call her phone. Just give me a day or so, and I'll do it.''

Chyna heard him walk over and shut the door, so she tip toed over to it, and rested her ear against it listening on to Hunter speak.

''Listen Steph! Listen! I freaken know you're the billion dollar princess! Stop trying to point that out to me!'' He fussed, quickly lowering his voice, when he noticed he was yelling. ''Yeah, you're right. But I chose you already. Fine, if I haven't done it by tomorrow night feel free to fire her.''

Chyna felt her eyes well up with tears, as she walked away from the door. She'd already heard all she wanted to hear, and as she began walking down the stairs she heard the door to her room open. She felt her heart ripping into a million pieces, as she heard him continue to talk to Stephanie, noticing he was probably checking to see if she was out there and she stopped on the 7th step, stopping to take a break feeling too weak to go on at this point. She could hear him talking about how he was truly in love with her(Stephanie), and quickly wiped her eyes realizing that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing her broke her heart. She them stood up, and slowly finish making her way down the stairs, as she began to let her anger over shadow, the hurt. She knew now, that she didn't need Hunter, but there was something that she did need. And for a woman of her stature, it would take little or no time to get.

* * *

**I will be updating the Chyna, Stephanie, and Hunter love triangle as the chapters go along. But the next chapter will definitely be based off of Stone Cold and Debra's relationship. Again hope you enjoy, and if there's any rumored stories or couples etc.. you guys would like me to add into the story feel free to ask and I just might do it. ;)**


End file.
